


Colours

by AceKyun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Banri can't explain how having a soulmate feels, but Sakuya finally understands when he meets his own.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Colours

“I can’t believe that fuckin’ sweet loving idiot is my soulmate!” Sakuya had stopped flinching every time Banri would scream across the table. He was stabbing at his lunch, apparently too mad to eat. It didn’t stop him from getting all embarrassed every time his phone pinged, usually followed but another curse. Sakuya wondered if he was blushing, he probably was but he wouldn’t know, Sakuya could only see in black and white after all. 

“Banri, you should be happy!” the brunet shot him a look, Sakuya just shoved some rice in his mouth as Banri went back to his phone. “I think this is the only good thing to come out of your reckless fighting,”

“Well I didn’t ask for this… Hyodo is known for being a good opponent at O High, of course I had to fight him!” Banri slammed down his phone and finally started eating. He still looked flustered though. Sakuya just chuckled as he watched Banri reach over and steal some of the food out his own bento. Sakuya didn’t mind they’d been friends since they were put in the same class last year, Sakuya learned to deal with his troublesome friend’s antics. 

“So… What was it like?” Banri stopped shoving food down his throat and looked up, cocking an eye brow. “M-meeting your soulmates I mean… What’s it like seeing in colour?” Banri put down his chopsticks and bit his lip, it took him a minute to respond and Sakuya just went back to eating, while he waited on a response. 

“It’s hard to explain… I know I’m mad but it still feels nice somehow, even if Hyodo is a fuckin’ bastard,” he took another bite of his food before continuing. “As for the colour, that’s even harder to explain, it’s like the black n white but not…”

“I’m sure Juza’s great Banri, he’s friends with Taichi and Tenma, isn’t he?” the smaller boy chuckled. Banri just rolled his eyes and abruptly stabbed his food again when his phone let off its usual chime. Sakuya could already tell it was who it was by the flustered frustration on the others face. Sakuya just went back to eating his food as he waited for the bell to end lunch. 

“You’re coming to theatre club, today right?”

“’Couse! Never miss it do I?” came the reply with the phone being slammed down again. 

When lunch ended the two parted ways going to the different classrooms, Sakuya would be lying if he said he missed having Banri in his classes, even if he rarely showed up. Sakuya just hoped he wouldn’t ditch again today… He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous Banri had already found his soulmate. He was overjoyed for his friend and their meeting story was so fitting for someone like Banri, but Sakuya was curious for his own story. He knew a few people who met their soulmate after high school, so he wasn’t expecting much right now, but he still wondered about it a lot.

As class went on it was the same old, Sakuya’s phone vibrated a few times from his pocket, it was most likely just Banri texting him with ‘this is borin’ how do u focus??’ or something like that. When he checked after class it was actually Taichi who had texted him. He left a long message about how happy he was for Juza and Banri – ‘even tho ban-chan is scary >A<’. Sakuya shot a text back agreeing and dropping his phone in his pocket and taking out his script for his club after. The club room was on the middle floor by the second-year classes so it would be less crowed now. 

Sakuya usually liked reading his scripts on the way up to the club, he loved acting a lot so he would usually spend his spare time reading over scripts. Although, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea when he tripped on the step dropping all the papers everywhere. Banri said this would happen eventually… As the rest of the papers started fluttering down, Sakuya noticed another hand appeared in front of him gathering up some of the sheets already on the ground. He looked over to see another boy, headphones wrapped around his neck, and two of the star pins on his blazer.

“Are you alright?” his voice was quiet and he spoke calm yet concerned. Sakuya couldn’t move. He couldn’t explain why but he just found himself staring at the other boy who just tilted his head waiting for a reply. He opened his mouth but no words came out and his heart started to pick up the pace.

“I-I’m fine!” he finally managed to stammer out, scrambling to pick up the rest of the papers. The other boy just stood up and held out his free hand, the papers he had collected in the other. Sakuya blinked once. Twice. Third time he reached out his own hand taking the boys hand. 

Then time stopped.

All Sakuya could see was violet. Shimmering violet eyes, more beautiful than any gem. The glowing light from the window making the boy shine even brighter. His eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar. Those soft pink lips that Sakuya suddenly wanting to kiss. The way the grip on his own hand became tighter and time was standing still. Just for them. Sakuya didn’t want this to end. Yet time continued as he was pulled up off the floor and he stumbled into the taller boy’s arms. All he could do was wrap his arms around the other boy’s neck, never wanting to let go of him. 

“What’s your name?” The voice was softer than he remembered it. It left him awestruck at such a simple question, all he wanted to do was keep staring into the others eyes. 

“S-Sakuya Sakuma…” The other smiled sweetly, his eyes softened from his initial surprise before. “What about you?”

“Masumi Usui,” Masumi swiftly pulled Sakuya closer to him, the hand still with the script stayed around his back while his free hand rested on his cheek. Every touch from Masumi was electrifying, every small movement left another pleasant shock on Sakuya’s body. He wondered if Masumi felt it too when he played with his hair. 

All at once everything Banri had said before made sense. It made sense why it was unexplainable, yet Sakuya knew this feeling was special, he knew meeting like this was special. He knew Masumi was special. Especially when he tilted Sakuya’s face up slightly more and leaned down to let their lips meet. Sakuya felt the static rush through him and instantly felt lighter the second their lips touched. He pulled Masumi down even more and pushing up on his own toes to keep them together. He never wanted this to end. Sakuya never even noticed when all the papers had fallen back onto the floor, honestly, he didn’t even mind. His focus was set on watching his new found love’s bright red face and his glittering violet eyes.

“You look so adorable,” Masumi chuckled softly and Sakuya could feel the heat shoot right to his face. He couldn’t even tell who was blushing more, his face was blazing crimson and he was stunning. And Masumi was his soulmate. 

“You look beautiful too, Masumi!” Sakuya giggled digging his head into Masumi’s shoulder. Masumi just chuckled back holding him close and petting his head. Sakuya was excited to learn more about Masumi, he could already feel the kindness in his heart just from being here with him now. In that moment everything was warm and peaceful. Until the sudden ring filled up the silnce. Sakuya tripped backward fumbling for his phone. Masumi just laughed along as Sakuya answered.

“DUDE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Banri’s voice rang out through Sakuya’s ears and he dropped to the floor to pick up the fallen papers. 

“I’ll be there in a moment Banri!” He hung up the phone about to pick up the rest of the papers only to find them in the hands of the purple eyed boy. His hand was out stretched again and this time the red head didn’t hesitate before taking it and letting himself be pulled up. “S-Sorry!” 

“It’s alright,” Masumi replied handing the papers back and leaving a kiss on Sakuya’s cheek. Sakuya almost dropped the papers again, but twice was already enough. Instead he let his face burn up more and run away to his club with a “thank you, see you later Masumi!!” he was already gone before he could reply. 

Sakuya tried to focus on the acting when he got to the club but everything was suddenly so overwhelming to him, suddenly meeting his soulmate, suddenly seeing all this colour. It didn’t help with Banri slapping him in the head the whole time, trying to get him to focus. Even when it ended all Sakuya’s mind was filled with were thoughts of Masumi. He didn’t even get his email. He could get it tomorrow but for some reason Sakuya just wanted to talk to him now… 

“Oi, what’s with you? Something happen when you were late?” Banri handing over Sakuya’s bag and water bottle. He nodded throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking a drink from the bottle. 

“Yeah, sorry, I just fell on the stairs and dropped my script…”

“I told you that would happen one day, you idiot,” Sakuya laughed as they walked out the club room and headed to the stairs. Except Sakuya stopped in his tracks, he saw a figure at the end of the hall, headphones on staring peacefully out the window.

“Um Banri, I’ll meet you at the gate alright, I’ve got to do something…” Banri shot him a look but shrugged and just continued walking on, while Sakuya turned and ran down to the end of the hall. When he approached Masumi, he took his headphones off and smiled sweetly. Sakuya had only seen it a few times and he was still infatuated by it. 

“I’m sorry I ran off before, I just got surprised and I had to go to theatre club…” Sakuya then felt another shock on his cheek and was taken back when he saw Masumi in the now setting sun. Such a mesmerising sight, Sakuya thought he was melting in the warmth radiating from the other boy. 

“It’s fine, I only waited to give you this,” He handed Sakuya a piece of paper with a number and an email on it. “Sensei will get mad if I skip violin practice anymore…” Sakuya found him cute when he looked away, puffing out his cheeks all annoyed. 

“You should go to practice; we can walk home tomorrow if you’re free?” Masumi quickly threw his arms over the smaller boy’s shoulders and snuggled into him. 

“I’ll make all the time in the world just for you, Sakuya,” Sakuya jumped back again and Masumi chuckled, petting his red hair as he walked by down into another classroom. Sakuya just stood smiling, holding the paper in his arms tighter. His phone buzzed preview of a message ‘u done?’ from Banri. Sakuya didn’t have to wait around anymore, Banri probably shouldn’t be left alone for too long anyway, doesn’t take him much to get into a fight. Then again, he did meet his soulmate because of it, so perhaps it wasn’t all bad. He ran down to the lockers changing his shoes, skipping out of the building to the gate to see Banri tapping away on his phone.

“Urgh, finally, I got a date so let’s head,” 

“You never said you had a date with Juza,”

“Urgh shut up!” He shoved his phone into his pocket, storming out the gate as Sakuya trailed behind. “What were you even up to anyway?” Sakuya just shook his head.

“Nothing important, I just left my pen in my class.” Banri shrugged as they walked along the street Banri had pulled out his phone typing away, either ‘flirting’ with Juza or picking a fight. Probably both. “Oh, by the way, Banri,”

“Yeah?”

“Your jacket’s a nice shade of purple!”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea whats going on idk how to tag idk what is happening i just wanted to write and now here i am because honestly i love the hana high squad and just urgh wtf is this like idk its not bad or anything but i dont know whats going on all i know is sakumasu


End file.
